The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
When operating in an infrastructure mode, wireless local area networks (WLANs) typically include an access point (AP) and one or more client stations. WLANs have evolved rapidly over the past decade. Development of WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards has improved single-user peak data throughput. For example, the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g standards specify a single-user peak throughput of 54 megabits per second (Mbps), the IEEE 802.11n standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps, and the IEEE 802.11ac standard specifies a single-user peak throughput in the Gbps range. Work has also begun on two new standards, IEEE 802.11ah and IEEE 802.11af, each of which will specify wireless network operation in sub-1 GHz frequencies. Receivers of devices in 802.11 WLAN systems such as those mentioned above typically perform carrier sensing and symbol timing operations in order to detect a received packet and determine the timing of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols within the packet.